O-L-D
by Shinku Tsuu-ki
Summary: "Yahiko bilang seleraku daun tua—padahal enggak sama sekali, un! Bikin kesel 'kan? Bukan salahku kalau aku nonjok dagunya, un!" Krik krik krik lagi. Sasori speechless. - AU. Sequel dari 'Pediophobic, Not' dan 'Rainbow Cake'. TsunDeidara in Action, lagi. SasoDei implied. Enjoy?


"Tumben keliatan lemas."

Deidara sedang sangat tidak berminat melihat wajah Sasori untuk kedua kalinya hari ini. Tidak setelah gajinya bulan ini terpotong 40 persen oleh Nagato, tidak setelah rencananya untuk membeli deretan judul komik baru incaran gagal total.

Jadilah ia mengabaikan sapaan Sasori barusan.

"Kamu sehat?"

Masih bungkam.

"Dei?"

Masih tidak berminat untuk bicara.

Ada helaan napas panjang. Bangku taman yang Deidara duduki berderit kecil ketika satu beban menghilang; mata biru Deidara otomatis melirik ke sisi kirinya yang kini tidak lagi ditempati Sasori.

Deidara lega melihat tempat kosong itu.

…yah, seharusnya.

Karena entah kenapa, dadanya malah terasa sesak sekarang.

Setelah itu, ia lanjut meratapi kepergian 40 persen gajinya—sampai ia merasakan sesuatu yang dingin di pipinya dan berteriak kaget. Bukan, ia tidak menjerit, apalagi memekik. Sama sekali tidak, seriusan. Berteriak kaget itu beda dengan menjerit dan memekik, oke? Lebih manly berteriak daripada menjerit dan memekik, hoi!

Mengesampingkan soal 'berteriak, menjerit, dan memekik', Sasori sudah kembali. Jongkok di depan Deidara, tangan kanan menempelkan kaleng minuman dingin (kapan dia pergi ke mesin penjual otomatis?) ke pipi si pirang. Ada senyuman kecil terbentuk di bibirnya. "Kau memekik."

 _Twitch_. "Aku teriak, un."

"Kau memekik barusan."

"Bukan, un!"

"Memekik."

"Enggak, un!"

"Memekik."

"Dibilangin enggak, un!"

"Jerit kayak perempuan~"

"Aku teriak, un!"

"Enggak, kamu menjerit."

"AAARGH!"

Sasori terkekeh, Deidara mengacak-acak rambut frustasi. Mendengar kekehan Sasori, entah kenapa Deidara mendadak mematung dan menatap Sasori lurus. Tanpa suara.

Rasanya _creepy._

"…kesambet apa kamu habis aku keluar toko barusan, Dei?" adalah usaha pertama Sasori untuk mengalihkan topik. Belum berhasil; Deidara masih menatapnya lurus, intens, dan tidak berkedip sama sekali.

"Dei? Deidara? Laper?" Usaha kedua juga belum berhasil. Sasori sampai harus mencubit pipi si pirang untuk memastikan Deidara tidak berubah jadi patung dadakan.

Jeda beberapa saat sebelum usaha ketiga, dan—

"Deidara, ada obral patung tanah liat di sana."

"MANA UN?!"

-sukses. _Third time is the charm indeed._ Sasori melengos, menyesal tidak menggunakan trik ini sejak awal. "Akhirnya, kembali ke dunia manusia."

Mata biru berkedip cepat. Wajah sumringah langsung mengkerut begitu sadar yang dicari hanya tipuan semata. Gerutuan dalam bahasa entah apa diucapkan cepat sampai Sasori tidak bisa mengerti apa yang diucapkan si pirang berambut panjang.

 _Krik krik krik_. Jangkrik kembali ambil peran.

"…barusan kamu ngomong apaan?"

Geraman marah. "Gara-gara Sasori no Danna, un, gajiku kepotong 40 persen!"

Dahi si _oyaji_ yang sama sekali tidak berpenampilan sesuai usia tertekuk, tanda tanya muncul di atas kepala. Frasa "Kok bisa?" tidak diucapkan, hanya diekspresikan lewat perubahan raut wajah. Sasori yakin Deidara sudah bisa mengartikannya. Perkiraannya terbukti benar; si pirang itu lanjut menjelaskan bahkan tanpa diminta. "Yahiko bilang seleraku daun tua—padahal enggak sama sekali, un! Bikin kesel 'kan? Bukan salahku kalau aku nonjok dagunya, un!"

 _Krik krik krik lagi_. Sasori _speechless_.

"Udah gitu, un, habis dilerai sama Nagato, dia mancing emosi lagi! Kulempar sepatu—enggak kena karena ditangkap ama Konan, ngomong-omong—dan Nagato motong gajiku uuuuun!" Wajah kesal berubah merana. Sasori masih dalam speechless mode sampai tidak bisa menyampaikan simpati. "Aaargh! Enggak bisa beli komik baru, uuun!"

Sasori masih _speechless_.

Puas melampiaskan galaunya, akhirnya Deidara sadar sekarang giliran Sasori yang membeku. "Er, Sasori no Danna, un?"

' _Selera daun tua._ '

"Danna?"

' _Daun tua._ '

"Danna? Halo?"

' _Daun TUA._ '

Beribu anak panah imajiner menusuk kepala Sasori dari berbagai arah. Si _redhead_ berjaket hitam berdiri tiba-tiba, membuat leher Deidara terasa sakit karena harus mendadak mendangak. Mata biru berkedip inosen, tidak sadar secara langsung sudah menjadi sebab utama kondisi syok Sasori sekarang. Langkah gontai Sasori bahkan masih belum cukup untuk menyadarkan Deidara akan kontribusinya.

"…Danna sehat?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Sasori melangkah pergi, gontai. Jaraknya tiga langkah dari Deidara. Dan dia jalan mundur, ngomong-omong.

"Danna kesambet?"

Masih belum ada jawaban. Langkah masih gontai. Kini jaraknya tujuh langkah jauhnya dari Deidara. Masih juga berjalan mundur.

"Danna—"

Barulah sekarang Sasori balik badan, punggung suram menghadap ke arah Deidara. Anehnya, hal itu sama sekali tidak membuat Deidara sadar ialah penyebab kondisi Sasori sekarang.

Hanya karena dua kata—coret, tiga kata. Dikutip dari Yahiko, pula.

"Danna! Kalau jalan lihat-lihat, un! Hati-hati jatuh ke selokan!"

Sasori tidak mendengar. Telinganya serasa tuli mendadak. Yang menggema berulang kali malah…

' _Selera daun tua._ '

' _Selera daun TUA._ '

' _DAUN TUA_ '

' _TUA_ '

Di bangku taman tempat Deidara ditinggalkan oleh Sasori, si pirang angkat bahu tidak peduli. Dibukanya tutup kaleng minuman yang masih dingin itu, lalu isinya diteguk sampai habis tidak bersisa. Galaunya terlupakan, kini wajahnya dihiasi senyuman senang.

Hanya karena sekaleng minuman dingin.

Yang, harap diperhatikan, dibelikan oleh Sasori.

Bahkan dalam hati pun Deidara masih menolak mengakui Sasorilah yang menghilangkan galaunya hari ini.

 **.**

Di sisi lain kota, lebih tepatnya di sebuah toko boneka, seorang _**oyaji**_ berambut _vermillion_ masih duduk membungkuk dikelilingi aura suram.

"Daun tua…"

Frasa satu itu terlalu menohok baginya, ternyata.

(baru sekarangkah dia sadar kalau usianya sudah tua?)

 **.**

 **.**

 **[end]**

* * *

 **Pojok Bacotan Arwah Gentayangan:**

Maafkan saya Sasori menistakanmu di sini, judulnya pun penuh penekanan begitu www /sembahsujud /kuburdiri Fic ini (sama dua fic sebelumnya, 'Pediophobic, Not' sama 'Rainbow Cake' ) saya crosspost di AO3 btw. Saya jadiin satu seri, 'TsunDeidara in Action ~ AU'. /dibom /infogakpenting Aniwei, makasih buat yang udah setia baca dan review! XD Hugs buat kalian semua~ /siapayangmau

Sekali lagi, makasih buat yang udah mampir baca. Review senantiasa mencerahkan hari~

 **Disclaimer:** Masih dan akan selalu jadi punyanya Masashi Kishimoto, un.


End file.
